A Father's worry
by Sky14
Summary: A One shot story. When Thranduil and Legolas visit Rivendell, Elrond and Thranduil talk and a secret is revealed...


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters besides Valin.

A/N: A one shot as I work on my other stories. Takes place before the first story in the faded twilight series, it could be read on its own though. The twins are about the equivalent to 14 human years old. Legolas is about 4 in human years.

" They're coming, Ada!" Came the joyful shouts of one of the twins. Both balls of energy in the form of the twins of Rivendell headed excitedly towards their father.

Elrond smiled warmly down at his sons, and Celebrian, stood at his side with a large smile upon her face. Her stomach was stretched and her free hand that wasn't loosely holding that of her husband, Elrond's hand, was resting protectively upon her stomach.

In the distance banners waved proudly upon the wind, and flashed the royal house insignia of Mirkwood. Thranduil rode in front of the group with his head held high, and in front of him was an elfling even younger then the twins. It was almost to impossible to tell where Thranduil's flowing blonde hair ended and the little prince's began. Legolas gazed about with wide blue eyes full of curiosity and excitement. He shied behind his father once the group appeared before the group that was greeting them.

Thranduil looked down at his young son and smiled faintly. " They won't hurt you Legolas you don't need to hide." he whispered gently to him.

Slowly Legolas came out from behind his father and stood in front of him. He watched the dark haired elves before them in wonder and fascination, especially when his eyes rested on the twins. He blinked his eyes wondering for a moment if he was seeing doubles.

Elrond and Thranduil both laughed, as the twins and prince both stared at one another. " It has been far too long my friend." Elrond said as he embraced Thranduil.

Thranduil smiled, though his smile was a bit forced. " That it has..." He whispered. He lightly shook his head to clear away his thoughts as he looked over at Celebrian. He inclined his head politely and in respect. " It has been long since we last met." 

" Where is Valin?" Elrond asked curiously.

" He remained behind." Thranduil said, though Elrond didn't miss the tone that he used.

" Elrohir, Elladan, why don't you go show Legolas around?" Elrond suggested, and at the look the twins received from their father, they dragged the young prince away. " What happened Thranduil?" Elrond asked softly.

The guards in Thranduil's company had already turned back, and both his and Legolas's belongings in which they backed were brought up to their room. Celebrian walked silently back towards the last homely house leaving the two old friends alone to talk.

The King sighed heavily as both elves started to walk through the beautiful gardens, that not even Rivendell's serene setting could push away the sorrowful tidings that he was about to reveal. " Valin blames Legolas for what happened to Ithilalrien. The lose of their mother hit him hard... and he blames Legolas for what it was that happened during the birth..." he finally said quietly. " There's so many things I could have done differently... I wonder now.. if I did if she would still be alive.."

" Thranduil... no none of this was your fault. It was the will of the Valar that this happened. For what purpose yet we do not know, but the grief is still too near. Give him time and I'm sure he'll see sense. Is Legolas well?" Elrond pressed with a voice full of concern.

" Oh yes he's fine.. he came to me the other day crying his eyes out from crude remarks that got spat at him when he was playing outside. Besides that though he doesn't seem to show any signs of damage from the birth. He's a happy growing boy." Thranduil said with a faint smile as both looked over hearing the shrill sound of laughter.

The twins were doing some random stunts, and hurling themselves into a near by stream. Legolas was laughing as he watched standing firmly upon the safety of the ground.

" They're going to be trouble some day.." Elrond said with a laugh shaking his head. " The three of them together.."

Thranduil nodded his agreement as he continued to watch the antics of the children. Both children and fathers, looked up at the sky, and watched the fading sun as the twins dried off. Both fathers, though different as can be the same thoughts ran through their heads. Though neither of them could predict just how quickly the future, the relative peace both realms had, nor how quickly the innocence could be ripped from the children that stood before them.

The end


End file.
